During the Commercial The Secret
by Virginia1
Summary: This was an entry for Carolyn's Special Challenge submitted now with some revisions. Please read and enjoy and any comments would be most appreciated.


**During the Commercial – The Secret**

**Sometimes Even a Strong Woman Needs a Strong Shoulder**

Disclaimer:  None of the characters belong to me.  I wish they did.  

Summary/Author's Note:  While I loved _The Secret_ I saw it as a huge turning point in Marguerite's life and felt that not enough attention was given to that fact.  Then, at what I thought was the end of my story, I discovered my own missing scene so added an epilogue.  Enjoy!

*****

The sounds of the ascending elevator brought both of the inhabitants of the tree house's main room out of their individual thoughts and turned their attention toward their returning friends.

Marguerite stepped wearily from the elevator followed by an equally subdued Roxton.

With only one glance at the couple Veronica and Challenger knew that whatever had happened it had not gone well.  But for the moment the most important thing was that both their friends were alive and safely back home, explanations could wait until later.

Roxton moved to the gun rack to hang up his hat, pack, and weapons.  Marguerite, however, simply continued to stand at the bottom of the stairs as if unable to take another step and not sure where she would go if she could.  Neither of them said a word.

After sharing a concerned look with Challenger, Veronica moved to the heiress' side and put an arm around her waist.  "Come Marguerite," she said gently, "let's get you to your room."  The two women headed from the main room to the stairs, Veronica guiding Marguerite as she would a small child.

Challenger couldn't contain himself any more.  "What happened out there Roxton?  You obviously didn't get the other half of the oroboris.  Didn't you find anything?  What about Callum?"

With a look of confusion and pain Roxton turned from watching the women leave.  "Callum is gone," he responded, his voice tight, "other than that all I found were more secrets and more questions."  

"But... "

"Not now George, it's been a long day.  Any questions will have to wait until morning."  And with that and another brief look towards Marguerite's room the hunter also headed to his quarters.

Left alone in the great room Challenger decided to go back to his lab.  At least there he could make sense of things where he couldn't solve the issues currently tearing their group apart.

In Marguerite's room a concerned Veronica helped the brunette to a chair and then took off her hat and her gun belt and placed both on the dresser.  Marguerite still had not moved so Veronica knelt at her feet and proceeded to remove her boots and stockings.   "Now, let's get you into bed," the blonde said gently, briefly laying a hand on Marguerite's knee.  The comment seemed to elicit a little response as the heiress slowly reached for the buttons of her blouse. Veronica rose to pull a nightgown from a drawer and turned back to see her friend's hands shaking so badly she could not free even the first button.  "Here, let me help you with those."   Veronica, her anxiety steadily growing, quickly undid the blouse and camisole and slipped the nightgown over Marguerite's head then moved on to her belt and skirt fasteners while Marguerite threaded her arms through the gown's cap sleeves.  With Veronica's assistance Marguerite rose to make her way to the bed, stepping out of her skirt as it pooled at her feet.

It was as she curled up on her side on the mattress Veronica hastily turned down that Marguerite seemed to come out of the numbness that had gripped her.  The trembling, initially seen just in her hands, now seemed to permeate her whole body.  Tears began to slip from her eyes as well and then her face simply crumbled.

"I've lost him," she whispered, the words barely audible but the pain evident, "I've lost everything."

The huntress didn't need to ask who "he" was.  While she didn't really believe that it was true it was equally apparent that the stricken woman in front of her did.  The need to give comfort as strong as the knowledge that comfort was desperately needed; Veronica sat on the side of the bed and began to stroke her hand soothingly along Marguerite's shoulder and down her arm.

"Now I'll never know..."

"What won't you know Marguerite?"

"My family, my name, why they left me behind and never came back," the halting words were barely discernible as Marguerite's voice got fainter and more choked with sobs no longer able to be suppressed.      "It's all gone... '

"Shh, Marguerite, sleep now," Veronica murmured, her voice low, one hand now stroking the heiress' thick hair while the other gripped one of her friend's hands as it lay clenched on the pillow.  "We'll look for the answers tomorrow.  Challenger will help and so will Roxton, he cares so much about you, he won't leave you."  The huntress continued to soothe with both touch and murmured words of comfort and gradually Marguerite's sobs slowed to quivering sighs as her exhaustion overtook the heartache.  Finally giving in to it, the heiress drifted into an uneasy sleep with one last word escaping her lips in a plaintive sigh,

"John"

Long after sleep had claimed the brunette beauty Veronica remained at her side wanting to reassure her, even in slumber, that all would be well.   As her fingers unconsciously moved over the dark tresses her mind played over the events of the day and her friend's last comments.  The little Marguerite had shared about her past had not prepared Veronica for the secrets that still existed, some secrets that it appeared Marguerite herself did not even know but had obviously spent a great deal of effort trying to uncover.  It was also a little shocking to realize after all this time how much she had in common with this complex woman.  Both of them knew the pain of loss and unanswered questions.  And both feared it happening again.

With one last caress Veronica stood and began to move around the room, first pulling a light cover up over her friend to ward off the slight chill in the night air then picking up the discarded clothes and placing them on the appropriate wall hooks.  The room now tidy for the night she took another blanket from a shelf and curled up in the chaise in the corner of the room.

As she listened to the night sounds, the quiet telling her that the others had also retired to their rooms, her mind continued to wander.  Her earlier anger, following Callum's attacks and the realization that Marguerite had been the reason behind it, had been fueled by the knowledge of yet another secret kept.  Those feelings had been somewhat tempered by her discussion with Challenger regarding Marguerite's past and her hopes for a future with Roxton.  Now the sight of her obvious pain caused by both past and current events erased the anger almost entirely.  While the huntress did not yet fully understand everything that had transpired regarding the oroboris, Xhan, and how it had to do with Marguerite's family, she could relate to wanting to find the answers no matter what it took.  Had not she also made many of the choices in her life based on the loss of her parents and her ever-continuing search for them and the reasons behind their absence.  Decisions both small and large, including letting Ned try to leave the Plateau without her, all had some root in the greatest personal mystery of her life.  While she could question some of Marguerite's methods how could she fault her for trying every way she could to solve her own mystery?

"Ned, where are you," the jungle princess whispered into the night, "I could really use someone to talk to about now."  For Xhan wasn't only part of Marguerite's past anymore.  With the finding of the warlord's symbol in one of her parent's journals he had also become linked to the Laytons as well.  How had her parents known someone like him?  What had been the connection between them?  While fearful of what she might discover she was equally determined to keep searching, both for her own sake and for Marguerite's.  "Together we'll find our answers, I promise."

Giving in to sleep herself Veronica's thoughts turned to how that day had begun.  It had started out to be such a beautiful day on the plateau.  Challenger had happily gone off on some kind of insect hunt.  Marguerite and Roxton had seemed to be having a wonderful time alone together in the tree house if the music and laughter she had heard from below was any indication.  And she had been doing work she loved in the garden with the ever-present hope that this might be the day that Malone returned.  And look how it had ended.  Each one of them had been put through some kind of wringer today whether physically, emotionally, or both.  And she didn't know how to make things right again for any of them.

*****

In his own room Roxton's thoughts were also preventing him from giving in to his body's demands for rest after a long day.  While the revelations in the cave had in some part explained Marguerite's original motives in coming to the plateau he still couldn't get past the lies.  Whether by omission or straight to his face the woman he grew to love more and more each day had been lying to him for every one of them.  That realization earlier in the day had immediately angered him and while other conflicting emotions had also tried to surface had yet to get past the anger.   The need to express it had him still on his feet pacing the small area back and forth clad only in his undershirt and long johns.  The knowledge of her deceit angered and hurt him in ways he hadn't thought possible.  He had thought they were getting closer, that finally he was beginning to work his way around all those protective walls his lady surrounded herself with.  But maybe he had been lying to himself.  Because right now he didn't feel any closer to truly knowing her heart than he had on the day they met.

The bottom line was that she hadn't trusted him.  To be fair he couldn't blame her for that attitude in the beginning because he sure hadn't trusted her either.  But with everything that they all had been through since, for that attitude not to change at all... 

"She didn't, or doesn't, trust any of us.  It's not like the image of a snake biting its own tale is a common one.  Veronica recognized the symbol of the oroboris immediately.  If Marguerite had just shown us the medallion she could have found the other half so long ago.  How many times have we tried to leave this place?  How often has she said she just wants to get _home_?  Yet if any of our earlier attempts had been successful she would have returned to London without finding the one thing that brought her here.  What would she have done then?  And yet she never asked anyone for help.  She thought she could do it by herself, during her hunts for jewels or by constantly pouring through the books in the tree house including the Layton's journals and even Malone's.  Probably hoping that someone had seen something that would help.  Well someone had and she would have known that if she just had asked the bloody question."

Finally dropping down onto his bed to stare at the ceiling he continued to grumble to himself, "and now she says she did it to protect us.  The infuriating woman tries to justify everything.  Does she honestly think that the rest of us, that I, am not capable of protecting ourselves from the likes of Xhan or Callum?  I've come across his kind before, so has Veronica in her years here alone and even Challenger and Malone during the war.  We are certainly more than able to look after ourselves and each other and she would know that if she wasn't so busy trying to protect her precious secrets."

"Callum taunted her with a birth certificate that Xhan was going to burn.  Whose is it?  Hers?  How does he have it and why is she so desperate for it?  Damn that woman and her ever-growing list of secrets!  A woman of mystery is one thing but this is so far beyond that."  

"Why the hell didn't she trust me?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers to his questions that night, the hunter rolled over onto his side, gave his pillow a few frustrated whacks and finally tried to allow his body the rest it deserved.

*****

Marguerite tossed restlessly in her sleep whimpering incoherently as disjointed dreams flowed.

_Her childhood, not knowing who she was, where she came from, or why she had been given away._

_Her mother, as seen in the hallucinogenic cave, telling her how evil she was and the only way to end it._

_John's voice saying for the good of the party she should be thrown to the wolves._

_Adrienne's disappearance and her own fear and guilt that she was the cause.  Her husbands._

_The loss of so many lives during the war._

_John's voice, "I am doing this for Challenger, Veronica, and myself.  You are on your own."_

_Losing Summerlee at the bridge and fearing the rest of the men were gone as well._

_Veronica lost in the balloon, Ned leaving without saying good-bye._

_John's voice, "It's over Marguerite.  It's over.  It's over.  It's over."_

With a cry Marguerite sat bolt upright in bed, her heart beating wildly, and tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Marguerite," a soft voice whispered, "what's wrong?"  

"Veronica?  What are you doing in here?"

"You were so upset last night I didn't think you should be alone.  I hope you don't mind that I stayed."

Her eyes growing accustomed to the darkness, the heiress could barely make out the sight of her friend curled in the chaise across the small room.  She stopped herself before she commented that she was used to being alone.  She realized instead that she was incredibly touched that Veronica had remained with her.  While they hadn't always gotten along they had been growing closer of late and their fighting was often more habit than anything.  Rather liking the feeling of having a sister, as she had called the jungle girl that fateful day at the dirigible, the brunette took comfort in her presence.

"Marguerite, do you want me to go," the blonde questioned, unsure of her welcome following the long silence from the bed.

"No, actually I am glad you're here," was the tentative response, the other woman also uncertain of her feelings.

"Are you alright?  You cried out in your sleep.  Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine.  Just some bad dreams."

"Do you want to talk about them?  About Callum?"   Even as she asked the question the huntress expected to be rebuffed, if not sent out of the room entirely.  

As usual, Marguerite continued to surprise her.  In a voice so low Veronica could barely hear her, the other woman responded, "if you wouldn't mind listening?"

"I'm here," she encouraged.

Unsure if it was just because her normal defenses had been stripped by the events of the day or if she saw a kind of safety in the room's darkness, as if she was able to confide to the night itself, the tortured heiress found she wanted to talk.  She would probably regret it in the morning but right now she just couldn't keep everything inside any longer.

"You know about Callum and the oroboris," she began quietly.  "Or at least that I had half and wanted to find the other half of the medallion so I could give both back to Xhan.  What you don't know is why.  Somehow, Xhan has a piece of paper that I would sell my soul for, I probably already have.  Or at least he did have it.  Callum caught up with us at the cave and using the power of the restored oroboris he was transported off the plateau and back to Shanghai.  By now Xhan knows that I didn't keep up my end of the bargain and I'm sure the paper has been destroyed."

"Paper, what kind of paper could be that valuable?"  The question was not judgmental, simply curious.

"My birth certificate."

"Your birth certificate, you mean you've never seen it?"

"No," she choked out then fought back the growing tears.  "Whoever my parents were they put me up for adoption when I was less than a year old.  My adoptive parents didn't seem to want me either as I was almost as quickly dumped into boarding schools.  I didn't see much of them after that.  I guess the idea of a child was more appealing than the reality.  (_Or maybe it was just me.)_  They paid for my education and all but that was about it.  I have been on my own since I left school." _(You're on your own; you're on your own.)_

"What about your husbands or friends, Adrienne?"

"None that ever seemed to last very long.  I don't have the best luck with keeping people around me.  Hell even here with first Summerlee and now Malone, gone."

"Malone will be back," was the quick reply.  Veronica wouldn't accept any other possibility.  "And you still have me and Challenger, and Roxton."

"Do I?  Roxton is furious with me.  I knew my past would be too much for him to accept.  He doesn't believe that I told him what I could or that I did any of this to protect the rest of you.  All he sees is that I didn't tell him the truth.  I lied to him and now he wants nothing more to do with me."

"Marguerite I'm sure…"

"He said it Veronica.  He told me that I am on my own, that it's over.  In the cave, right after we restored the oroboris he even told me to use it to leave the plateau.  He said you all could use some peace and quiet in the tree house," her voice had risen slightly in the quiet room but then dropped and all Veronica could hear was a few choked sobs.

"Wait a minute, back up.  You said you restored the oroboris to its original whole medallion?"

"Yes."

"But you also said Callum used its some kind of magical power to leave the plateau.  If you had already restored it why couldn't you have done the same?"  Even as she asked the question she had an idea of its answer.

"I hesitated.  For so many years finding the oroboris and getting my birth certificate was what kept me going.  I didn't allow for any other possibility.  But I also didn't expect to find…"

"Roxton"

"And now I don't have either.  I've lost them both.  If I ever really had them at all."

"Marguerite," she tried again.  "He's angry.  And we both know how stubborn he is.  But once he calms down everything will be better.  I think part of the problem is that he wishes you had trusted him sooner, before you were forced to tell us."

"When would have been the best time for that confession," was the bitter retort.  "My life has not exactly been a lesson of how to trust people, more the opposite.  Was I supposed to confide my life story the day we met, the day after that?  And don't forget this is only one episode of my life.  There is so much more that I haven't told any of you yet.  But now, even if I could gather the courage to face those consequences, is it already too late?  Anything less than immediate truth is unacceptable to our Lord Roxton.  And do I really want tell?  I've kind of gotten used to being a part of this group.  Once you all know the whole truth about me will you even want to be around me?"

Veronica was stunned at the weight the other woman carried with her   She would never have guessed that the heiress cared so much about what others thought of her.  She presented such an image of confidence and, yes, selfishness, but how much of that was defense mechanisms built on a lifetime of harsh lessons.  She was beginning to see her friend in a whole new light and her compassionate heart ached for her.  Maybe it was time for a few truths of her own.

"I never thought I would say this but you are a part of my family Marguerite.  We fight and most of the time I can't understand why you do some of the things you do, or like them for that matter.  But that doesn't change the fact that you belong here with us.  Hopefully, one day you can truly believe that."

Marguerite was almost overcome with the emotions swarming over her.  And she was still afraid to trust them.  "What if…"

"Life is too full of what ifs.  You should know that by now.  We need to grab on to what we do know and keep working to find out what we don't.  And right now I am grabbing on to the fact that you are a much better person than you want us to believe you are."

"I still have secrets." 

"I'm sure you do.  You can tell me about them when you're ready.  Until then, hold on to the fact that I am on your side.  So is Challenger, he has more confidence in you then you give him credit for.  And Roxton will come around.  He loves you."  Rising from the chaise, the jungle princess came over to sit on the side of the bed.  Looking Marguerite directly in the eye she continued, "I love you."

With those precious words the brunette lost whatever control she had gained over her emotions.  As she broke down completely Veronica took her into her arms.  Marguerite wept on her bare shoulder as the blonde stroked her bound hair and shed a few tears of her own.

After a few minutes and with a final reassuring squeeze the two broke apart.  As they both wiped their eyes Veronica suddenly giggled.  Surprised, Marguerite met her gaze with a questioning glance.  "Well, we are quite the pair aren't we," was her only explanation.  

Caught by the infectious amusement the heiress also began to giggle.  "Two strong, confident women, that's us."  After all the drama and emotion shared neither one could suppress their sudden amusement, even if they couldn't pinpoint the cause.  It was good just to laugh together.

Finally calming down both ladies relaxed in the bed, Marguerite against the headboard and Veronica curled at the foot.  After a few moments of companionable silence Veronica looked up, her expression serious.

"Do you know what kind of ties Xhan has to the plateau?  Is it just the oroboris?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"After you left I found a tile near where Callum had attacked me.  When I showed it to Challenger he recognized one symbol as being the mark of the Xhan. The other symbol was on a tribal mask given to Summerlee.  And both were written in my parents' journal that Malone found.  Challenger thinks there is some connection between Xhan, a tribe on the plateau, and my parents."

Hearing the worry in her friend's voice Marguerite hastened to offer what comfort information she could.  "All I know for certain is that the restored oroboris carries much power.  Not only can it translocate someone but it makes him or her invulnerable as long as they wear it.  But how half of it fell into Xhan's possession while half was here I do not know."

"Do you think my parents…and Xhan…?"  She couldn't even put her fears into words again.

"No, I don't.  I think they had come here as part of a scientific expedition and somehow over time they learned something about all of this."

"That's what Challenger said."

"And Challenger is a very smart man.  He'll tell you so himself."  The last was said in order to bring a smile to her friend's troubled face as she reached down to squeeze her hand.  Veronica squeezed back and tried to smile, though her expression was still worried.

"But what did they discover?" Marguerite wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I need to find out.  Maybe there is some link to your family as well.  How else could Xhan have gotten your birth certificate?"

"I don't know but I've spent a great deal of time trying to uncover the answer to that question."

"Maybe I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I should take the journal and the mask and go the Zanga.  Challenger says the mask it not theirs but they are the ones who gave it to Summerlee.  Maybe they can point me in the right direction to learn more."

"You're leaving."

Hearing the trepidation in her friend's voice, and now knowing some of the fears that drove the other woman, the huntress was quick to offer assurance.  "I'm just going to talk to the Zanga and pray they can give us some idea of what all this means.  But without the oroboris or Callum this could be our best bet in finding out information regarding both of our pasts.  And I think it's time we both had some answers don't you?"

"Maybe I should come to?"

"Running from Roxton isn't going to make the problems go away," the blonde chided gently.  "You two just need some time and the chance to really talk to each other."  Seeing that the heiress wasn't yet ready to think of her troubles with the handsome hunter Veronica offered another idea.  "Maybe we should copy down the runes from the journal and you can work on translating them while I'm gone.  It's very strange that with all your knowledge of languages this should be the one that escapes you."

"Alright, I'll stay," the brunette grudgingly conceded.  "But if you are not back within a reasonable amount of time I'm coming after you.

Glad to see the other woman showing just a little of her usual attitude, the jungle beauty rose from the end of the bed.  "Deal.  Well, we have both had a very long day, and tomorrow is not going to be much easier.  I think it's time to get a little sleep don't you?"

"I'll try."

Veronica returned to the chaise as Marguerite curled up on the bed, drawing the blanket back up as a protective cocoon.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.  And since I didn't say it earlier, I'm sorry you were hurt today."

"Good night Marguerite."

As they both finally drifted off to sleep Veronica, while still nervous about what she was going to find, was happy to have set upon a course of action.  Marguerite simply tried to put aside her continued thoughts of how her life had changed in the last few hours and her worry about Roxton.  Instead she took comfort in the knowledge that she had shared some of her feelings with Veronica and had received such rewards in return.  Maybe this day had gotten a little better.

*****

Even after such a late night Veronica was awake as the first rays of sunlight filtered into the room.  Stretching cramped muscles she rose quietly from her makeshift bed, glancing over at the room's other occupant.  She was not surprised to see that the other woman was still asleep.  Marguerite on her best day was a late riser.  And yesterday had been far from the best.  More than once during the night she had still heard the heiress tossing and turning in her sleep.  Occasionally she would mumble quietly as well but the only thing the huntress had ever been able to make out was Roxton's name.

Silently she left the room and headed to the kitchen.  Following her morning habit she first lit the cook fire and set a pot of water to heat for tea.  While waiting for that she crossed to the balcony.  Ever since she had returned to find him gone the huntress began her day with a quick search of the dense forest below hoping for some sign that Malone was heading home.  Today, as every day before, all she saw was the beauty of the trees and surrounding landscape.  Bowing her head she offered a quick prayer for his return, safe, sound, and soon.

Her introspection was disturbed by the noise caused by the elevator's descent.  Someone was already leaving the tree house.  Looking back into the great room she was too late to see who it was so she gazed out again to the cleared area under the trees.  Soon the other resident hunter came into view.  Obviously she and Marguerite weren't the only ones who hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  Seizing upon the opportunity to possibly help both of her friends she quickly went back to the kitchen.  She banked the fire, offering a quick mental apology to Challenger for delaying his morning cup of tea.  Then she went to the elevator and quickly descended to the jungle floor.  

Though his obvious footprints made him easy to track even that indication was not necessary to put Veronica on the man's trail.  After more than two years together they were all very familiar with the habits and foibles of their companions.  Roxton's physicality demanded action, especially when he was upset.  She knew she would find him at the forest edge, working out his feelings as he steadily chopped wood for their fire.

Since she had been so quick to follow him he had barely begun as she approached.  "Roxton," she called.  In his preoccupation he had not noticed anyone else was up prior to leaving the tree house, nor had he suspected anyone was following him.  Startled he turned quickly, the ax caught in mid-swing.

"Oh, good morning Veronica.  I didn't hear you.  Did you sleep well."?

Not to be sidetracked by morning pleasantries, Veronica went straight to the point.

"Roxton, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Marguerite"

"Veronica, I thank you for trying to help but I really don't want to discuss it."

"But…"

"Just stay out of it alright.  This is between the two of us.  It really doesn't concern you."

"Normally I would agree with you, you know that.  But these are far from normal circumstances.  I know you're angry…"

"Bloody right I'm angry.  And honestly, I can't figure out why you aren't just as mad as I am.  She lied to us Veronica.  She lied and held on to her precious secrets.  And because of it you were hurt, so was George, and she damned near got us all killed."

"I know all that Roxton.  And in the beginning I was angry too.  But I spoke to Challenger and to Marguerite, and I think I understand her a little better now."

"You spoke to her?"

"I didn't think she should be alone last night so I stayed in her room with her.  She woke up during the night and we talked, probably more honestly than we ever have."

"Dammit, why couldn't she talk to me then?  How many times have I asked her to trust me, to tell me about her past?  I have been butting up against that brick wall she surrounds herself with since the day we met and every time I think I am getting through something else happens."

"She's scared Roxton.  And part of me can't blame her.  You found out one of her secrets yesterday.  Yes, she was forced to tell you, and maybe she should have done it sooner.  But she did tell you and so far her only reward has been anger and silence.  Now I'm not saying she's blameless, or that you aren't entitled to your feelings.  But if you really want her to share her past you need to be ready to accept it and not just get angry that she didn't tell you sooner."

His anger finally beginning to ebb, the hunter replied, "if only she would trust me."

Veronica reached out in sympathy to cover his hands fisted on the ax with her own.  "I don't think she has had much luck trusting people in her life.  If I was to guess I would say that this time on the plateau has been the closest she has ever gotten.  And no one has supported her like you have.  I know I sure haven't.  She just needs some more time."

"When did you become her champion?"  OK, so maybe he wasn't totally past the anger.

"I'm not.  The woman can infuriate me quicker than anyone else I've ever met.  I don't know why she does half the things she does and could cheerfully throttle her a dozen times a day."

"Then…"

"I guess I finally saw some of the similarities in our lives.  We both were left to deal with life on our own but at least I had people like the Zanga and even the Amazons.  I don't know that Marguerite had that."

"She really got to you didn't she?"

"Roxton I've never seen her like she was last night.  She is normally so in control it's frightening.  The woman I stayed with had very little control left.  She was devastated and terrified.  She thinks she has lost everything, including…"  She stopped abruptly, thinking maybe she had said too much.

"Including what," he demanded for he knew the answer was important.

Throwing caution to the wind and hoping Marguerite would forgive her interference she responded, "You.  She is convinced that she has lost you.  Truthfully, I don't know if she ever fully believed she could have you due to her past but now she is sure that her fears were justified and that you want nothing more to do with her."

"But I told her," he began but Veronica was only gaining steam.

"Did you tell her that she was on her own?  That it was over?  Did you actually tell her that she should leave the plateau so we could have peace and quiet in the tree house?"

Hearing his own angry words repeated back to him the hunter was appalled at how completely he had let his lady down.  He hadn't said a word to her on the journey back to the tree house either.  Even if he was justified in his feelings of hurt and betrayal, and if he was honest with himself they were at the root of his anger in the first place, he could have been more supportive.  He should have been more supportive.  

"Veronica, I," but she wasn't through with him yet.

"Let me say just one more thing and then I'll leave you alone.  Yesterday Marguerite was this close to realizing a dream that has driven her for years.  It's the reason she funded the expedition, why she came here in the first place.  She had the answers she had been seeking at her fingertips, not to mention a way off the plateau.  The woman we met two years ago would have grabbed both and never looked back.  And yet yesterday she hesitated.  What do you think made her do that?"

And without another word the jungle beauty turned on her heel and headed back toward the tree house.

*****

Not even chopping wood had helped the hunter this time.  Instead he ended up sitting on a fallen log and gazing off into the trees as he took a hard look at the events of the previous day.  Looking at his own actions he knew them to be fueled by the hurt and anger he had felt at the idea that Marguerite still didn't trust him.  But when he looked at her motives, both originally and recently, he really couldn't put the fault totally on her shoulders.  Two years wasn't all that long to unlearn lessons learned in a lifetime.  And she had trusted him with enough tidbits over the years for him to know that many of those lessons had been harsh indeed.  When he looked at it from her point of view he could see that she handled things the only way she knew how.  And maybe she had been trying to protect them from Xhan.  It wouldn't be the first time she had tried to handle things on her own for the good of the expedition.  She had used her hard-learned skills against more than one of their enemies, men like Edgar Grey, Burton or Applegate or whatever he called himself, Vordred.  And he shouldn't forget their experiences with Centuria or Tribune either.  While her methods were often suspect at the time the results were always to the benefit of the entire expedition.

A different man stepped off the elevator than the one who had entered it earlier that morning.  This one was determined to assure his lady that she had not lost him, that he was there to be trusted with whatever she felt able to tell him, and that nothing could drive him away.  He wanted to apologize for his refusal to listen yesterday and try to get them to a point that they could both talk about what had happened, their reactions and their feelings.  And if it was true that she had given up a chance to learn about her past in order to be with him he also had to make sure she knew how much he treasured her and that she never regretted her choice.

Coming into the great room his eyes automatically searched the area for the heiress.  Not seeing her and assuming she was still sleeping he headed toward the kitchen.   Veronica and Challenger were at the table but nearly done with their breakfast.  Crossing to the stove he paused behind Veronica to lay a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him with a smile and covered his hand with her own.  With gentle squeeze he released her to fill his teacup and then sat down at the table with them.

They seemed to be discussing the oroboris and Xhan but he definitely had missed some of the story.

When he asked what was going on Veronica left it to Challenger to explain, rising from the table with the excuse that she had things to gather for her trip.  First pouring a cup of coffee, the blonde headed to her quarters as the scientist explained everything they had put together so far regarding possible connections between Xhan, the Laytons, the Zanga, and even Marguerite.  Roxton also heard of Veronica's planned trip to the Zanga in order to hopefully discover more.

In her room Veronica quickly gathered the few items she would need.  She had her bag for water and one for food provisions and beyond that little was required except for her weapons, her parents' journal, and the tribal mask.  Anything else she would find on the trail or with the Zanga.  Challenger had already begun copying some of the pages to be left for Marguerite to work with.  As she completed her preparations the huntress heard the first sign of movement coming from the other woman's quarters.  Going to the room's entrance she knocked on the door jam.

"Who is it," came the quiet question.

"It's me Marguerite, can I come in?"

At her assent Veronica entered the room to see the lovely brunette already fully dressed and putting on her boots.  "How are you feeling this morning?"  Though on closer look an answer was not really necessary.  The gray eyes that met hers were still shadowed with pain and doubt and dark circles marred the skin beneath them.

"It's still a little early to tell."  Once again the words were pure Marguerite but lacked her usual spirit.

"Would some coffee help?"  

"Thank you Veronica, I think this is the only thing that could get me going."  As she sipped the fragrant brew she noticed for the first time that her friend was ready for travel.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I wanted to get an early start.  The sooner I get to the Zanga village the sooner I can find out what they know and what the next step should be.  Are you OK with this?"

"I will be.  How about you, nervous?"

"Yes, but ready to find out some answers."  Veronica debated briefly on telling her about the early morning conversation with Roxton but then decided to leave that up to the nobleman to divulge if he wished.  "Will you come see me off?"

At Marguerite's nod the younger woman led the way back to the main room.  As he heard them approach the tall hunter rose from the table and took a quick step towards the pair.  He stopped himself as he saw them in quiet conversation.  They grew silent as they got closer but his lady would not meet his eyes.  Challenger had gone to her side to ask if she had slept well but even as she said yes they all knew it was not true.  Veronica added some foodstuffs to her pack then came back to Challenger.

_"I'll only be gone a few weeks and there'll be enough warriors with the Zanga party to keep any raptors away."  While her comments were addressed to all three the message behind them was intended for Marguerite._

_"If your journey with the Zanga can lead you to discover the connection between your parents and the tribe who made this mask, and everything else, it will be a trip well worth undertaking," the scientist encouraged._

_"Stay out of trouble while I'm away," she admonished, pointing a finger at him._

_"Of course I will."  Challenger took the young woman into his arms.  Marguerite and Roxton looked on, Roxton indulgently but Marguerite was also trying to blink away tears, her arms folded protectively across her chest.  Embracing him in return the jungle beauty turned to come and stand between the dark-haired couple._

_"Same goes for you two.  If you can."  She thought of trying to offer more encouragement but couldn't come up with anything that she hasn't already said._

_"Give Assai and Jarl my best, Marguerite offered quietly, trying to appear that everything was normal but as she met Veronica's eyes she knew she hadn't fooled her friend._

_"I will," she assured, and raised a hand briefly to rest it on the older woman's crossed arms.  She offered a small smile of encouragement that Marguerite tried to return but as Veronica turned away her gaze dropped as tears continued to threaten.  _

_With a brief concerned glance at the woman next to him the hunter turned, "you'll be back before we know it."_

_"See you soon," the blonde said quietly, subdued by not only the pain evident on Marguerite's face but her own uncertainties about what her journey would uncover.  The two women shared another meaningful glance before Veronica stepped into the elevator, her bag and the mask clutched tightly to her chest.  Marguerite shook her head and turned away, unable to watch the elevator descend._

_Looking at them both Challenger moved to honor Veronica's request to try and give the troubled couple some time alone.  "You know I found this remarkable beetle.  I think I might go down to my lab and prepare some collection jars and then I might try to pick up its trail again."_

_"Sounds like a full day George," the grateful hunters responded, knowing what his friend is trying to do. _

_ "Well, idle hands," the older man mumbles as he hurried down the stairs to his lab._

_Left alone with Roxton but unsure of what would come next and not yet ready to rehash everything Marguerite turned and walked out to the balcony where she watched Veronica disappear under the forest canopy.  Watching her dejected form with concern the nobleman hastened to begin putting things to right.  Following her out on the balcony he came to stand at the railing.  The lovely woman twisted a leaf between her fingers as she still attempted to bring her traitorous emotions under check.  He tried again to catch her eye but her head was still bowed as she turned away from him._

_"I'm sorry I have to ask but the birth certificate that Callum mentioned…"_

_"I know what you are going to say.  You're right.  The birth certificate was mine.  I was going to trade the oroboris for it," she closed her eyes but her wistful tone had already betrayed her raw state._

_"You've never seen your own birth certificate have you," he asked in sympathetic wonder.  "You don't know who you really…"_

_"I don't know anything," she choked out._

_"In the cave, what you needed was right in front of you.  You could have just picked it up.  Finding that medallion was the sole reason you came to this plateau."_

_"But it's not the reason I stayed."_

_The hunter was now sure of two things.  The first was that this incredible woman had given up a chance to know her own identity for the option to remain with him.  While the thought of that on one hand thrilled him it also left him with a strong sense of guilt and sadness.  Because with his knowledge of men the likes of Callum and Xhan the second thing he knew was that her birth certificate had most assuredly been destroyed the moment Xhan had the complete oroboris in his possession.  Needing to assure her of his commitment, even as he vowed to do everything in his power to help her search for her own history, for the moment there was only one thing he could offer.  "Whenever you're ready, all your secrets will be safe with me." _

Finally she raised her drenched eyes to his.  He offered her a small reassuring smile then turned to head back inside.  Marguerite pressed her lips together to stifle a sob and once again dropped her gaze, unwilling to watch another person walk away from her.

"Marguerite?"

Her eyes flying open the trembling woman looked up at the sound of her name.  The handsome man before her stood waiting in the doorway, one hand extended toward her.  He had no intention of leaving her alone with her grief; he had made that mistake once already.  That simple gesture was her undoing and a few tears escaped to run down her cheeks.  Choking back another sob she stumbled toward him, reaching out to place her hand in his.  As their hands clasped he raised his other hand to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears.  Then tunneling his hand into her thick braid he drew her closer to him and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips, a kiss so full of sweet promise she feared she would break down completely.  When he finally released her he didn't let her get far but merely moved his hand from the back of her head to circle around her and tuck her under his arm.  With another small smile and a quick kiss on her forehead he turned and together they walked into the tree house.

Epilogue 

Walking into the great room their pensive mood was broken by the sudden growling of a certain hunter's stomach.  With a brief chuckle he looked down to the woman at his side.  Her answering smile, while slight and still somewhat woeful, was a smile nonetheless.  "Could I interest you in an early lunch my lady, I myself am obviously in need of some nourishment and if I recall correctly you did not partake of breakfast this morning."  Disarmed by his charming formality the heiress determinedly set aside still troublesome feelings and tried to match his playful tone.  "I would be honored, my lord.  What kind of feast did you have in mind?"  Well let us see what are comrades have left us," he replied as he ushered her towards the kitchen.  " I think something simple and light might be just the thing."  Feeling hungry but still churned up inside Marguerite agreed.  

Quickly setting out some bread, fruit, and a cheese-like food they got from the Zanga the pair set down to their meal.  Neither talked much but simply concentrated on the food in front of them.   Upon finishing, the handsome lord looked up from his plate to notice that his lady hadn't eaten much off of her own.  She had managed a few bites but was now merely moving the food around with her fork.  Noticing the weariness in her posture he leaned toward her and covered her hand with his own.  As she looked up at his touch he smiled gently at her.  "I don't think there are any tasks that require immediate attention at the moment.  Why don't you curl up on the couch for a while and relax?"  Touched at his concern, and knowing that even if there were something she needed to do she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it anyway, she agreed.  "You know me Lord Roxton, putting my feet up is always a good idea in my book."  The words were typically Marguerite but the usual fire behind them was still lacking.  The hunter silently vowed to do whatever necessary to fan that fire back to life.  He knew it would take time but he had confidence in his lady's incredible resilience.  And right now the most important thing was to relieve the exhaustion and sadness apparent in her eyes.

Rising, Roxton kept her hand in his as he escorted her from the table and settled her on the couch, ensuring she had enough pillows for comfort and then drawing a light blanket up over her.  He then retrieved a book from the library that was a favorite of hers and a cup of hot tea and set them both on the table within easy reach.  As a final offering he went to the phonograph and soon soft music filled the room.  Returning to her side he ran his hand lightly over the top of her head down to cup her cheek, then bent to brush her lips with a light kiss.  "Try to rest," he coaxed, straightening, "I'll be right over here if you need me."

Marguerite watched him walk back to the table and begin to clear away the few dishes.   Picking up the book she snuggled deeper into the pillows and tried to turn her thoughts to the page and away from the regrets and fear that still threatened to consume her.  She had had enough practice doing it in the past but this time it all seemed so difficult.  Roxton was being so tender, such a change from the anger of the day before, but she knew him.  She knew at some point he would demand more answers.  Answers part of her desperately wanted to give him as much as another part fought to keep them hidden.  But at least for the moment he was leaving it up to her and for that she was grateful.  She was just so tired.  Needing the reassurance of his presence her eyes constantly drifted back to the handsome hunter as, with the table now clean, he had spread out one of the guns and begun repairing it.  Looking up from his work his eyes met hers and he smiled, holding her gaze until her own dropped back to the book embarrassed to be caught staring.

For his own part Roxton was pleased that his lady was choosing to remain in the room with him instead of retreating to her own quarters to lick her wounds in private.  He wanted to offer her the space to deal with the recent happenings while also giving her whatever type of support she would accept from him.  There would be time later to try and talk about everything that had transpired.  Right now the only thing that mattered was that Marguerite knew she could lean on him if she needed to and he would not turn away from her again.  

As they each settled in to their places the music was the only sound to be heard in the peaceful room.   Every few minutes Roxton would glance over to check on her and while she seemed to be engrossed in her reading he had yet to see a page be turned.  Her eyes drifted closed every once and a while but then with a swift jerk of her head she would be awake again.  He didn't know what was keeping her from giving into the need for sleep but she seemed to be physically comfortable at least so he let her be and turned his attention back to the project before him. 

The record ended just as he was finishing the repairs.  Rising from the table he looked again at the lovely brunette and saw that sleep had finally won the battle, at least temporarily.  First going to the rack to put away the rifle he then crossed to the phonograph and returned the needle to its cradle.  As silence reigned in the tree house the hunter noticed a change in his sleeping beauty.  Whether it was her dreams or the change in the noise around her, something had disturbed Marguerite and she now grew restless in her sleep, shifting back and forth on the couch.  The increased movement also caused her to lose her grip on the book she still held and it dropped to the floor, her arm now dangling toward it.  Moving to her side, Roxton knelt and taking her hand in his, brought it to his lips briefly before placing it once again on the cushions.  He then ran his hand softly across her forehead and over her hair.  The touch, rather than disturbing her further, seemed to gentle whatever had caused her discomfort.  Her body once again relaxed and her expression lightened as she slipped back into a light slumber.

Picking up the book the handsome lord rose from the floor and moved to a nearby chair.  Stretching out in it and propping his feet in the seat of another he also tried to focus on the pages before him.  Instead his eyes kept straying back to the couch and the woman he loved.  She looked so fragile lying there.  He had been witness to her strength and fire so often this seldom seen sight caused an ache deep within him.  He now understood just a little more of what drove her and what had brought her to the plateau.  He just didn't know what to do with the knowledge that she had lost a precious chance to find out about her own past, and because of her feelings for him no less.  He couldn't even imagine the kind of pain the years of not knowing had caused, let alone the newest truth that now she might never know.  He could only hope that she would trust him enough to help her through it.

The sleepless night took its total on the nobleman and he too dozed fitfully in the chair.  He couldn't tell how much time had passed when he was awakened by noises from the across the room.  Concerned he sat up to see that Marguerite was once again tossing in her sleep, more frantically then she had before.  She was also now mumbling and though he could not make out the words the distress behind them was crystal clear.  Suddenly she sat bolt upright crying, "No, don't leave me!"  In a second he was at her side, sitting down on the edge of the couch and taking her upper arms in his hands.  "Marguerite, it's alright, it was just a bad dream."  Still disoriented but now openly weeping the heiress could only sob his name.  Gathering her to his strong chest with one arm around her waist his other hand moved to cup the back of her head, holding it to his shoulder.  "I'm right here my love," he murmured, frantic to try and calm her, "I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."  The distraught woman in his arms could only clutch at his shirt, pressing herself even closer to him as the storm of emotions raged.  They stayed that way for quite a while until finally Marguerite's sobs slowed and she began to relax in her protector's embrace.  Roxton continued to rub her lower back in small circles but remained silent.  

Now quiet except for a few trembling sighs but not releasing her grip on him, the brunette kept her face buried in his chest.  In a voice so low the hunter had to crane to hear her she whispered, "I don't want to be alone any more."  Hearing that painful admission wrenched from her lips Roxton's arms tightened in support.  

Aching to offer comfort his voice was also low but certain, "you are not alone Marguerite, and I promise you never will be again."  The response to his words however wasn't the reassurance he had hoped for.  Pushing herself from his arms his lady seemed angry all of a sudden. 

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," she demanded a little fire finally joining the pain in her eyes.  

"Marguerite, I..."

"No John, look around you.  We are living in this god-forsaken place where any one of can be killed at any time.  Summerlee is already gone.  And as if the dinosaurs and ape-men weren't enough of a threat now we have Malone and Veronica going off on their own getting into who knows what kind of trouble.  Oh, I know the reasons behind their "quests" but the fact is they still left!"  Her voice, having risen with the intensity of her feelings, once again dropped.  "Not to mention my past.  There are still so many things about me that you don't know, that I don't know if I can ever tell you.  Will the not knowing drive you away?  I'm not sure.  But I am certain some of the truths will."  No longer able to meet his eyes, not wanting to see the doubt, pity, or disappointment she knew just had to be showing in his expressive face her own eyes dropped to her hands now fisted in her lap.

The man before her struggled for a way to ease her distress, some of which he himself had caused.  Taking her face in his hands he began softly, "Marguerite, look at me."   Her head remained bowed so he repeated, his voice even lower, "Marguerite?"  When her beautiful eyes finally met his he continued.  "I'm so sorry about Summerlee, you know that.  And Malone and Veronica will be back, I'm sure of it.  They haven't left us for good and when they find what they are looking for they will come home.  Until then you still have Challenger, and you have me."  Seeing that she wanted to interrupt he quickly continued.  "I know I didn't handle this very well, neither of us did.  We both made mistakes.  But I told you earlier that all your secrets would be safe with me and I meant it.  When you are ready to share them with me I will be more patient and understanding.  I won't turn away from you again.  I promise.  

"Roxton don't," she begged.   "I've heard promises like this before."

"And those promises were broken weren't they," he questioned gently.  At the small shake of her head he dropped his hands from her face, instead taking her small hands in his larger ones.  "Then I'll just have to prove to you that you can trust mine.  I promised once to be with you always and even though I meant it, then and now, always is too big of an idea to start with.  We still have things we will need to work out about Callum and what all of this means.  But let's put that aside for today.  We'll start taking things one day at a time.  Today, I promise there will be no more talk of secrets.  No more questions.  And no more people leaving.  Today it is just you and I and what we are feeling right now.    Tomorrow will be a new day and a new promise.  His eyes had never left hers and he saw that the pain and fire was fading somewhat to be replaced by something else, hope maybe.  "Sound like a place to start?"  

Hopeful but still uncertain the heiress tried again, "Yes, John, but… "  

"No buts, I'll take the yes."  The buts we will worry about later alright?"  

"Alright, she agreed, "later it is."  Taking her hands from his, she framed his face with them and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss.  Drawing her back into his arms Roxton deepened the kiss until they finally broke apart to catch their breath.  

Once again resting her head against his strong chest Marguerite brought her hand up to stifle a yawn.  Easing away so he could see her face the handsome hunter ran a finger lightly down her cheek.  "Still tired," he questioned with a smile.  

"Umhumm," she sighed, "I didn't sleep very well last night."  

"Me either," he confessed.  He surprised her then by leaning over and removing his boots.  He then shifted so he was sitting at her side instead of facing her and swung his long legs up beside hers.  "I think a nap would be just the thing.  Now, I don't know that Veronica's father intended this couch for more than on person but two intelligent individuals such as we are should be able to make it work."  

Getting into the idea the heiress turned on her side and moved closer to the backrest.  Roxton also turned on his side and, drawing the blanket up over them, drew his lady back against the curve of his body.  One strong arm eased under her head to come around and lie across her chest, the other curled around her waist.  Marguerite rested one arm on top of his at her waist and with her other hand grasped his at her chest, first raising it to her lips then settling it at her heart, covered it with her own.  With a contented sigh she relaxed more fully against him.  

"Comfortable," he questioned, his lips at her ear.  

"Umm, very," she murmured.  She knew that they still had things to resolve regarding events of the last few days.  And, if she let them, the thoughts of the future and the ramifications of what she had done threatened to overwhelm her.  But for the time being she put everything else aside.  She was safe in the arms of the man she loved, the man who had changed the direction of her life, and for the moment that was enough.  Tomorrow would just have to wait.  "What about you, are you comfortable?"  

His smile evident in his voice, he assured her, "how can I be anything but, safe and snug with a beautiful woman in my arms.  What more could a man ask for?"  

"You'll tell me if you think of anything," she teased, her own smile breaking through.  

Thrilled that his lovely lady seemed to be getting back on her normal footing at least a little he bestowed a light kiss in her hair.  "I will," he whispered in her ear, "I promise."

*******

When Challenger returned at dusk, the prized beetle in his possession, he stepped off the elevator and immediately saw the sleeping pair in the waning light.  As they were still entwined together on the narrow couch he thought briefly about waking them so they could get a better night's sleep in their own beds.  But upon closer look he decided against it.  Obviously whatever discomfort they might be in due to the cramped quarters was far outweighed by the pleasure of being in each other's arms if the smiles on both of their faces were any indication.


End file.
